plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Strawburst/Gallery
This is the gallery for Strawburst. General Strawburst almanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 Strawburst almanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Strawburst1.png|HD Small Strawburst Strawburstmedium.png|HD Medium Strawburst HDStrawburst.png|HD Strawburst Straaw.png|Strawburst's description in the seed selection Strawburst New Premium Seed Packet.png|Strawburst seed packet without sun cost Strawburst seed packet.jpg|Strawburst seed packet Imitater Strawburst seed packet.jpg|Imitater Strawburst seed packet Purchased Straw-burst.jpg|Successfully purchasing Strawburst Strawburst Card.jpg|Endless Zone card Strawburst store.png|Strawburst in the store Charging berry1.png|Charging Strawburst Little KILL IT WITH FIRE.png|Small Strawburst Medium killitwithfire.png|Medium Strawburst Killitwithfire GIGA.png|Big Strawburst sfrozen.jpg|Frozen small Strawburst Mfrozen.jpg|Frozen medium Strawburst Bfrozen.jpg|Frozen big Strawburst Costume 1straw.png|Strawburst's costume (small) Costume 2stra.png|Strawburst's costume (medium) Costume 3straw.png|Strawburst's costume (big) Strawcostume2.jpg|Strawburst's hat costume (small) Strawcostumemedium.jpg|Strawburst's hat costume (medium) Straw1.jpg|Strawburst's hat costume (big) Laughing berry.png|Strawburst laughing. Giant straw.png|Giant strawberry (Strawburst's Plant Food upgrade) BOOMBURST.png|Explosion caused by Strawburst's projectile BOOOOMgiantburst.png|Explosion caused by giant strawberry (Strawburst's Plant Food upgrade) Straw.jpg|An army of Strawbursts Straw3.jpg|Terror From Tomorrow's strategy using Strawburst Charging power berry.png|Charging Strawburst on a Power Tile Charging small power berry.png|Strawburst (small) on a Power Tile Medium berrypower.png|Strawburst (medium) on a Power Tile Power berry.png|Strawburst (big) on a Power Tile Charging sun berry.png|Charging Strawburst on a Gold Tile Sun small b.png|Strawburst (small) on a Gold Tile Medium gold b.png|Strawburst (medium) on a Gold Tile Strawburst big gold.png|Strawburst (big) on a Gold Tile Small flying b.png|Strawburst (small) flying Medium flying berry.png|Strawburst (medium) flying Giant flying berry.png|Strawburst (big) flying Strawburst Ad.jpg|An advertisement for Strawburst Getting Straw-burst First Costume.jpg|Getting its first costume from Piñata Party EndangeredStrawburst1.jpg|Endangered Strawburst (small) EndangeredStrawburst2.jpg|Endangered Strawburst (medium) EndangeredStrawburst3.jpg|Endangered Strawburst (big) Smedium strawburst trailer summer.png|Medium Strawburst in Summer Nights trailer Big strawburst summer trailer.png|Big Strawburst in Summer Nights trailer Strawburst about to hit box.png|Strawburst about to hit a fireworks box in the trailer Strawburst PF.png|Strawburst using its Plant Food ability ATLASES PLANTSTRAWBURST 1536 00 PTX.png|Strawburst's sprites and assets Strawburst Ghost.png|Grayed-out Strawburst StrawburstWatering.gif|Being watered in the Zen Garden (animated) IMG_20160930_182756.jpg|Strawburst in a bundle with Apple Mortar and Lava Guava Strawburst.jpg|A medium Strawburst with Lightning Reed, Tall-nut, Repeater, Winter Melon and Pepper-pult in the Summer Nights 2015 trailer IMG_2470.png|Strawburst in an advertisement for the Fruit Piñata in the main menu IMG_2471.png|Strawburst in another advertisement for the Fruit Piñata PvZ2 Ad.png|Strawburst in an ad for a game update. PvZ2SummerNightsBundle.jpg|An in-game advertisement promoting Strawburst and Explode-o-nut for the Summer Nights Special Bundles StrawburstPlantoftheWeek.jpg|Strawburst featured as Plant of the Week StrawburstEpicQuest.jpg|Strawburst's Epic Quest StrawburstReadyLock.jpg|Strawburst's animation when it is ready to level up SummerNights2017Shop.jpg|Strawburst in the Summer Nights Bundle along with Explode-o-nut StrawburstSeeds.jpg|Obtaining Strawburst's seed packets C5AD369B-23FA-4FF9-8088-484276ABF729.png|Strawburst in an advertisement for the 4th day of feastivus WhatHoSirCostalotEpicQuest.jpg|Strawburst in an advertisement of What Ho, Sir Costalot! Epic Quest 2ndStageStrawburstCloseBoom.jpg|Strawburst (medium) about to explode 12DaysofFeastivusDay3Strawburst.jpg|Strawburst in an advertisement for the 3rd day of Feastivus 2018 12DaysofFeastivusDay12RecapSale.jpg|Strawburst in an advertisement for the 12th day of Feastivus 2018 12DaysofFeastivusDay12RecapSaleMenu.jpg|Strawburst in an advertisement for the 12th day of Feastivus 2018 in the main menu StrawburstsTournament.jpg|Strawburst in an advertisement of Strawburst's Tournament in Arena StrawburstwithCostumeBundle.jpg|Strawburst's bundle with his costume in the store 12 Days of Feastivus 2019 Day 4 Strawburst & Gem Bundles.PNG|Strawburst in an advertisement for the 4th day of Feastivus 2019 12 Days of Feastivus 2019 Day 12 Recap Sale.PNG|Strawburst in an advertisement for the 12th day of Feastivus 2019 12 Days of Feastivus 2019 Day 12 Recap Sale Main Menu.PNG|Strawburst in an advertisement for the 12th day of Feastivus 2019 in the main menu Old Strawburst Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without a sun cost (3.8) Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 - STRAWBURST - Epic Quest Premium Seeds (Ep.365)|By